The way we are
by Natecchi
Summary: This was the first time they looked into each other's eyes, smiled at each other, held hands. Warmth spread into Daiki's chest, striking his heart on full force. This feeling was overwhelming, and the only things he could do were to smile wider and squeeze gently that little hand in his. Or Daiki and Taiga are step-brothers. AoKaga Month Day 18: Family
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! :D  
I cheated a bit, as it was initially a drabble request. But this prompt for day 18 and step-brothers au blended well together so here you go!

* * *

Small, tanned hands gripped the hem of the woman's skirt as he hid his equally small body behind his mother's. He looked up hesitantly, meeting a soft smile of a redheaded man with forked brows.

The man laughed and crouched down to his level, extending a large hand for the boy to shake it, the gentle smile never fading from that face. Daiki snuggled closer into his mother's leg who watched the scene with an amused smirk.

The redhead tilted his head playfully, his smile getting wider as he encouraged the boy to take his hand for a handshake.

Daiki took a shaky breath as he hesitantly reached his small trembling fingers to man's hand. When the man grabbed his hand and gave a firm shake, Daiki's lips spread into a wide grin. He thought that his small hand fit perfectly in that warm, big, calloused hand of the redheaded man.

"Nice to meet you, Daiki." the man said, his other hand going to rest atop of his head, slightly ruffling his short blue hair, making the kid giggle.

"Nice to meet you, asshole!" Daiki beamed happily.

His mother let out a shocked gasp and scolded him "Daiki, watch your language! Who taught you that word?"

The kid looked up in his mother's eyes with an innocent look "Asshole? Is that a bad word, mommy?"

"Stop saying that, and of course it is a bad word, Daiki." the woman shook her hear exasperatedly "I bet you heard your uncle Shougo swearing again."

The redhead who didn't say a word until then, looking at the scene with warm eyes, laughed out loud, earning confused looks from both the mother and the kid. Daiki seemed to be in wonder rather than confused or surprised though.

"You both look so cute." the redhead said, wiping the corners of his eyes.

Both Daiki and his mother's eyebrows twitched at that "I'm not cute!" they both yelled and it caused another laugh escape the man's throat. He stood up and patted kid's head as he leaned to peck the woman's cheek. Daiki's mother blushed and touched her cheek avoiding man's brown eyes.

"Yes, you totally are."

Daiki watched the adults with interest and started giggling at his mother's reaction.

The man laughed at the boy while his mother smacked the back of their heads playfully.

* * *

"Here we go, Taiga." the redheaded man said and lifted up the baby "This is your older brother, Daiki. Say hello."

Small hands, smaller than his, were wrapped gently around his tanned fingers while a pair of crimson eyes watched him with curiosity. Daiki grinned widely and the small angel smiled back at him, making some incomprehensible sounds.

This was the first time they looked into each other's eyes, smiled at each other, held hands. Warmth spread into Daiki's chest, striking his heart on full force. This feeling was overwhelming, and the only things he could do were to smile wider and squeeze gently that little hand in his.

* * *

"Daiki!" a manly, rough voice echoed through the halls.

"Dad?" Daiki lazily drawled as he walked up to the source of noise "What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes off sleep and yawning.

The man grinned "Pack your shit, son. We're going to fishing."

Daiki's navy eyes widened and lit up "Really? But aren't you supposed to work?"

His stepfather grabbed him by shoulder, pinching his cheek "I have a day off and I want to spend it with my family."

"Alright, old man." Daiki said and wanted to sprint upstairs but stopped when the man called after him.

"Daiki! Wake Taiga up and tell him to help your mother in the kitchen!"

Navy eyes rolled but he nodded anyway and went upstairs. Walking to his brother's room and knocking lightly, he frowned when he got no reply. He pushed the door open and walked inside, eyeing the bed.

Taiga slept soundly on his stomach, the blanket pushed aside. His shirt was rolled up to the middle of his back and his boxers did nothing to hide the perfect shaped ass. He had long strong limbs, sun-kissed skin and a truly handsome face.

Daiki gulped and looked away, in attempt to calm himself down. He reached a hesitant hand to Taiga's shoulder and shook it. The redhead mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Even after five minutes of shaking and pulling hair, he didn't wake up. Daiki growled in frustration and slapped Taiga's butt.

Crimson eyes shot open and the redhead let out an unmanly yelp. He glared at Daiki as that started snickering "What the hell, asshole?"

"Pfff- hahah! Your face! Priceless!" Daiki laughed out loud.

Taiga's face darkened for a second but then he smiled at his brother. Daiki watched him confused.

Those strong hands he admired minutes ago grabbed him by waist and tackled him down on Taiga's bed. They started wrestling, punching and kicking each other playfully, grunting and panting in other's ears and faces.

They were a mess of tangled limbs when they stopped, laughing with joy. Their laugh died and they looked at each other.

Taiga was on top of Daiki, his face flushed, from their little wrestling match, with drops of sweat sliding down his neck. Daiki gulped. He wanted to lick it off Taiga's skin.

Taiga smirked down at him as if reading his thoughts. Then he did it. He pressed his morning wood into Daiki's crotch and grinded purposely, making the other gasp.

Daiki grabbed his shoulders, grunting in his brother's ear "T-Taiga… shit. Stop messing around, I didn't close the door."

Taiga put his hands on Daiki's hips and rubbed their clothed erections more fervently "Let's do it faster then… _Daiki_."

Daiki growled in frustration and pushed their boxers down so they could make skin-to-skin contact. Taiga's large hand gripped both of their erections and started pumping them in a fast rhythm.

Tanned hands grasped the redhead's shirt, nails digging into the soft fabric that hard it practically scratched the skin under it.

Taiga nibbled at his neck gently enough to not leave any marks, but Daiki knew that his brother hardly held himself back. He hardly held himself back too.

Soft pants and silent moans filled the room. Familiar heat enveloped both bodies as the boys found their release, jerking in each other's arms.

Breathing heavily, Taiga caressed Daiki's cheek and pushed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. Daiki loved when Taiga did it.

Taiga pulled away and pressed their sweaty foreheads together "I love you." he said while looking into those navy eyes with affection "I love you, Daiki."

Daiki's heart jumped in his chest and he slightly flushed. Taiga smirked, but then gasped when Daiki pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Dumbass." Daiki grumbled hiding his heated face in Taiga's shoulder "I love you too, sunshine."

Taiga laughed and it was that beautiful sound Daiki never got tired of. He flipped them around and gave the redhead a peck on the lips. Then he stood up and pulled his boxers back.

"Get ready and help mom." Daiki grinned "Dad takes us to fishing."

Taiga rolled his beautiful ruby eyes "Yeah, yeah. Fishing maniacs."

"Shut up." Daiki playfully kicked Taiga's leg and strolled out of room.

Taiga watched fondly his brother's back as that retreated. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he mouthed "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italic = flashback

* * *

The redhead yawned and got up making his bed. Walking up to the bathroom and heard the shower turned on. Daiki was there. He felt the urge to join him. Sighing, he went downstairs and greeted their father.

"Dad? Morning!" he gave him a cheeky grin.

"Morning, son!" the man slapped his back and continued packing his stuff.

"So," Taiga drawled "fishing? Again?"

The man laughed because he practically could feel how his son rolled his eyes even without looking at him.

"Taiga." he whined "You know how we love it."

Taiga just snorted in response.

"Okay, son! I get it! Next time we'll go to surf." he said and his big hand ruffled Taiga's hair with affection "I'm sure Daiki's gonna be grumpy, because he sucks at it," his father laughed and Taiga joined him "but you equally suck at fishing, so it's fair, I guess." the man shrugged while Taiga pouted.

"Gosh, dad!" Taiga growled and walked away, into the kitchen "Mom! Dad's being mean to me!"

Deep blue eyes looked up at him and a warm smile spread across the slightly tanned face of his mother "Taiga, what are you, seriously? Five?" she giggled "Come on, baby, stop pouting and wash your hands." His mother's smile turned into a smirk as she said "Since we're going with them, we'll have a little picnic while they freeze their legs in the lake. How this idea sounds to you, dear?"

"Fuck yeah!" Taiga exclaimed, but earned a smack.

"Language!" she looked totally scandalized.

"Sorry, mom." he sheepishly grinned at her and they started preparing the food.

After an hour they had the food done and packed carefully in different containers. Then his mother made their breakfast while Taiga went to shower and Daiki packed his own stuff for fishing. All four had breakfast and prepared to leave.

The ride was quite noisy as all were chatting, or better said, Daiki and Taiga bickered over some stupid game, their mom scolded them and father tried to calm her down.

Taiga enjoyed these moments very much. He kept grinning as he playfully shoved his brother and then innocently smiled at his mother when she turned to look at them from time to time. It was fun indeed.

They arrived at their destination in an hour and half. Stepping out of the car, Taiga inhaled a breath and stretched. The fresh air and the whole atmosphere were so calming, that he smiled genuinely. Meanwhile, Daiki and their father were busy with getting their stuff out of the car. Daiki was half way through getting his fishing rod out when he caught Taiga's expression with the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing. Taiga turned and looked at him still having that mesmerizing smile on his lips. Daiki wanted to take a photo, to draw a picture, to imprint the image in his memory, to remember how beautiful Taiga is forever.

He quickly turned his head and got back to his task at hand. Though Taiga noticed the little blush sported on his brother's tanned cheeks. The redhead grinned and went to help their mother to get the blankets out.

They placed the blankets under a big branchy tree and Taiga sprawled immediately on one of them, rolling around and making of himself a roll.

The other three watched him amused and their parents laughed when Daiki kept poking Taiga's face, the redhead being stuffed in the blanket and unable to bat Daiki's hand away. However he had his revenge when he caught a tanned finger with his teeth and bit on it. Daiki yelped and stomped grumpily away. Taiga smugly smirked and declared that he's going to take a nap. Their mother sat on the other blanket and ruffled his hair telling him that she's going to wake him up when they'll gonna eat.

He hummed and unrolled himself, stretching a bit more. He looked up at the green leaves moving slowly with the breeze, sunlight slipping through them. He brought his hand up, covering some of the rays. Taiga smiled and closed his eyes, dropping his hand beside. He was lulled to sleep by the distant voices of his father and Daiki, who were surely having fun, by the warm sun of early June and the soft shuffle of pages of the book his mother was reading. He slept and dreamed about how they ended up being where they were.

* * *

 _Taiga frowned looking at himself in the mirror of his wardrobe. He straightened his uniform's jacket one more time before nodding to himself and smiling wide at the reflection in the mirror. The wind blew some petals of cherry blossom through his opened window and he looked out of it. His breath caught in his throat when he saw his brother, Daiki, looking up at him, wearing the same uniform as his own, and waving enthusiastically at him._

 _"Hey, hurry your ass up, Taiga! We'll miss the train, dumbass!" he shouted and made Taiga growl at him._

 _The redhead grabbed his bag and looking one more time in the mirror, he exited his room and went downstairs to grab their bento boxes. Pecking his mother on the cheek, he was out._

 _He walked up to Daiki who was pretending to snore and gave him a jab in ribs. The tanned teen jumped up and cursed at the redhead earning himself a laugh from the other. Taiga handed him his bento and both stuffed their boxes in their bags._

 _They began walking in the direction of station and Daiki gave his brother a lopsided grin._

 _"Were you done with your make-up when I called you out?"_

 _"The heck, asshole!" Taiga flushed "I don't do that!"_

 _Daiki laughed out loud and grabbed Taiga by shoulder, ruffling his hair while the redhead pouted "Yeah, yeah, princess."_

 _Taiga batted his hand and huffed in annoyance "Bro, you surely want me to kick your oh-not-so-sorry ass, right?"_

 _Daiki's smirk widened "Huh? Are you sure you can handle that?"_

 _Taiga mirrored his brother's grin "Bring it on!"_

 _They exchanged knowing looks and nodded to each other. With a blow of wind and cherry blossom's petals dancing in the morning air of April, they sprinted to the station, laughing and shoving each other playfully while running._

 _People threw them either confused or annoyed looks, but they didn't give a shit about them._

 _Daiki arrived first, turning around and giggling when Taiga almost knocked down an old lady and had to stop to apologize properly. The redhead walked up to his asshole of brother and gave him the finger._

 _"This doesn't count!" he yelled at the giggling boy "And stop laughing your ass off already! You're annoying!"_

 _"Bro, your face in such situations is priceless. I can't stop laughing when you look like a total idiot."_

 _"Shut up! You're not better!" Taiga barked back. They bickered with each other until the train arrived. They stepped inside and took two places by window. Strangely, this morning wasn't a crowded one. Or was it because they took the earlier one?_

 _Daiki sighed and smiled at Taiga "So, my little brother is finally in high school, yeah?"_

 _"Yeah, finally. Though I kind of wish we were the same age." Taiga said looking out of window dreamily._

 _"Hey, it's not that bad. We have a whole year." Daiki murmured and added "No need to be sad, Taiga, we've got a whole year to practice and play together."_

 _Taiga turned his head and gave his brother a wide smile "Hell, yeah! We'll kick some asses together! I'm sure of that!"_

 _Daiki laughed at that and ruffled the soft crimson locks "That's my bro!"_

 _Taiga smiled wider, enjoying the feeling of those big warm hands on his head. He loved when Daiki was all touchy like that. He felt his heart hammering hard against his ribcage and face flushing._

 _Daiki cupped his face and squeezed, making him look like a squirrel, then started giggling when Taiga wanted to break free, out of his grasp._

 _Soon they arrived at their school's station and got off train, walking side by side and making small talk. They walked through the school gates of Touou Academy and Taiga's eyes were running around, his face shining._

 _"Dai-" his voice died when he saw a busty beauty squeezing his brother's hand between her breasts and pouting at him while Daiki smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

 _"Look, Mai-chan. I'm sorry." he said, totally oblivious of his brother's presence._

'Who's this chick?' _Taiga thought, balling his fists and glaring at the two._

 _"Daiki, how could you do that to me?" she said grinding on his hand, making his breath hitch "You didn't call me even once!"_

'Daiki? Call? What the heck?' _the redhead's eyes widened as he heard their conversation._

 _"I was busy, sweetie. Don't worry, I'm gonna make it up for those weeks." Daiki said, his voice smooth and low, seductive even._

 _Taiga's face flushed at the scene in front of his eyes. He gulped and tried to look away while fidgeting. He wasn't comfortable with that and felt jealous._

 _The girl, Mai-chan, looked at Daiki, her long lashes fluttering as she blinked up at him. A smile spread across those plump lips as she murmured "I missed you, you know?"_

 _Daiki smirked down at her and leaned to whisper something in her ear. Taiga couldn't watch at them anymore, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, a throbbing pain hitting it hardly. It was hard to breathe._

 _He quickly turned around and walked away, in the school's direction. Stomping his feet on the pavement with more force than it was necessary, he clutched his uniform shirt. Why did it hurt that much?_

 _Just when he wanted to step inside, a hand clutched his shoulder and it made him almost lose his balance._

 _"Taiga!" a familiar voice chirped in his ear and his shoulders slumped._

 _"Oh, Satsuki-san?" he flashed his childhood friend a smile._

 _"Drop that 'san' shit, kid." she smacked the back of his head "So, where's that lazy ass? Don't tell me he's still sleeping."_

 _"Dunno." Taiga shrugged nonchalantly "We were on our way here, but then he stumbled across a pair of boobs and forgot he has school to attend."_

 _Just when he finished his sentence, Daiki approached them having that disgusting idiotic smile on his lips. Taiga felt the urge to punch his mug._

 _Satsuki gave him a disapproving look and actually punched that stupid looking face._

 _"The fuck, Satsuki?" Daiki winced rubbing his nose._

 _"Don't give me any of your shit, Dai-chan! It's Taiga's first day at our school, care to show him around at least!" she huffed and grabbed Taiga's hand "Let's go, Tai-chan."_

 _Taiga felt himself being dragged by Satsuki, but didn't protest and followed her. He glanced back at his brother as that grinded his teeth glancing away, a frustrated look across his features._

 _Taiga had no idea what was on his brother's mind or why he was so frustrated. Maybe because he had classes? Oh, yeah. Taiga could figure out that Daiki would better bang that busty chick than having classes. He furrowed his brows at this thought. He should stop torturing himself by thinking or imagining stuff like that, seriously. Daiki was his_ brother _. There was no way he could accept Taiga's feelings and return them._

 _The redhead followed their friend as she grumbled under her breath about how Daiki's an irresponsible older brother and about how she would like to have a younger sibling like_ Tai-chan _. Taiga just hummed in response and smiled fondly at her. She already was like an older sister, if you'd ask him._

* * *

A/N: The age difference between Daiki and Taiga is 2 years as you already figured out probably. Daiki's a third year student, as well as Satsuki. Taiga's a freshman and all of them go to Touou Academy.


End file.
